Goodbye, love
by ershey
Summary: Day turned into night and good turned into evil. [one-shot]


Guess what? After not writing anything for at least two weeks, my muses came back to me! Only it wasn't aimed towards my other multi-chap ffs - but at least it's something! A one-shot! Ta-dah! *laughs* But just to let you know ahead of time, it's kind of dark and... er, well, you'll see! 

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Newsies. All except for Selene. 

~*~ 

**Goodbye, love**

**~*~**

Her icy breath escaped her cold lips as she grasped on the ends of the blanket nearer towards the edge of her skin. She shifted beneath the covers, trying all at the same time to wrap her arms around herself and keep the warmth she had made only a few seconds ago. She didn't think it was going to be like this. She never wanted it to be like this, but it did. There was no stopping. Dark clouds formed throughout the sky as strong amounts of rain beat against the windows of the Lodging House. Day turned into night and good turned into evil. 

_Goodbye, love. _The phrase echoed in her head over and over again. She felt her heart subside even deeper within her as she thought of the past, the past in which she had dreamt and hoped, where she felt the warmth of his laughter and love. Try as she might, she couldn't just wish her memories to simply disappear. 

A flash of lightning bolted throughout the sky, giving the dark moonless night a quick spark of intense light. She gave a quick and quiet gasp as she suddenly saw his familiar figure creep into the shadows. Thoughts and memories quickly swirled about her as she tried to make sense of whether she should stay or run. Burying her face deeper into her pillow, the small amount of doubt within her slowly swelled to fear and panic. She didn't want to be in here with him. She didn't want him to see her. For once, she didn't feel as brave as she led herself to believe. 

The darkness served as her guardian and shield. She tried her best to keep her gaze away from his form, his body and figure that shifted between the rows of bunk beds, as if looking for something. She didn't dare call out his name or plead him for forgiveness or help. She didn't want to risk what she already had. Her loneliness. It was something she could rarely acquire, given the fact that she lived in a house with twenty other boys, neither exactly immature nor mature. Wrapping her blanket about her even more tightly, she hesitantly sat up from her position, careful not to call any attention from his search. 

It was time she made her final decision about the whole situation. She never wanted things to linger, but linger they did in her heart and mind. She couldn't force her feelings to follow what she wanted. But there was one thing that she could do. She finally reached a conclusion as she reached over beneath her bed mattress, feeling for the sharp edge of the sleek and shiny knife placed deep beneath the covers. 

Thunder roared throughout the sky, moving from the clouds it had erupted, towards the innermost rooms of the Lodging House, and finally towards her trembling body. She stood bolt upright, determination clearly drawn on the look of her face. There was no stopping her. Her eyes searched the room for the door leading upstairs, the door that led to the rooftop, but at the corner of her eye, watching his move. Stepping over the scattered clothes and random objects flung around by her fellow newsies, she made her way towards the door. Her breathing quickened as she finally saw the door coming nearer and nearer. It was the only thing, the door, the only thing that she wanted to come to. But the race towards her escape was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a creak and the shuffling of footsteps. 

"Selene?" 

She froze, her heart pounding against her chest as she looked through the dim and dark bunkroom of the Lodging House. She didn't want to be found. All she needed to do was reach for the handle of the door, pull it wide open, and she would be outside on the rooftop, all alone, by herself. But for some unknown reason, she couldn't. She couldn't will herself to leave that quickly and easily. Not when he was calling her. 

Gradually, she felt the sharp pain in her heart come alive once more. He _had_ been good once. He _had_ been wonderful. She couldn't help but think that deep within his heart, deep beneath his dark actions and movements, was a small bit of goodness, the goodness that once brought her the warmth of his love and laughter. Doubt filled her mind once more; she knew she could end it now. 

"No," she said sternly, gripping the handle of the door as she swung it violently open. She cringed, feeling the hard beating of raindrops and icy wind against her skin. Hearing the footsteps come closer and faster towards her, she gripped the already soaked blanket much tightly around her as she moved through the rain and darkness. 

"Selene… wait!" 

She pressed her eyelids down, finally releasing the tears and emotions that she had forcefully kept inside as she leaned against the hard brick wall that was made part of the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks, adding to the chorus of rain beating down above her. She took in a breath of air as she slowly slid down the wall, her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around the sides of her face. 

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands placed on her arms. It was him and she knew it was him. 

"Come on, let's get you inside…" 

She looked back at his concerned eyes with her own, cheerless and resolute. One look was all it took, and one look was all she needed from him. Fingering the sharp edge of the knife, she gripped it willingly as she kept it close to her chest, hidden beneath the folds of the blanket. 

She gave him a small smile in return, held it towards her heart, and answered, "Goodbye, love."

~*~ 

Whoa. That came outta nowhere. But anyways, hope you guys liked it! ^^ Now, if you'll just click that little blue button over there... 


End file.
